


Prove It

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Claiming, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Michael, Jealous!Michael, Mates, Possessive Michael, Protective Michael, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Soul mate, Top Michael, Young John Winchester, soul mates, sub Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: You have been in love with Michael since you met. What happens when Chuck and Lucifer decide to make Michael jealous in hopes of the two of you getting together?For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.





	

After the whole darkness fiasco things finally settled down. Michael and Lucifer were both out of the cage and Lucifer was having the time of his life. Chuck and Lucifer were able to come to an agreement, which obviously meant Lucifer would be allowed out of the cage.

Michael of course wasn't happy with this new agreement and he made it known. While Lucifer was out on the road having the time of his live Michael and Chuck were staying at the Bunker with you and your best friends the Winchesters.

“Morning Chuck.” You greet as you walk into the kitchen. You and Chuck had been great friends before his disappearance and now that he was back you picked up right were you left off.

“Morning Y/N/N.” He replies handing you a plate full of pancakes.

“Thanks.” You say before hearing the gruff voice of Michael.

“Hello.” He mumbles grumpy as usual. While it was odd for Sam and Dean at first that Michael was in their father’s younger body it was no longer that weird for them.

“Good morning.” You chirp merrily. You had been harboring a secret crush on the archangel since you met him. 

It was odd but you had felt an instant connection the second you laid eyes on him. The only one who knew was Chuck. Which had been weird at first to tell the father of the man you were in love with that you loved his son. 

Chuck was one hundred percent supportive of you. He was constantly trying to get you and Michael to talk or for you to make a move on your favorite archangel.

“Good morning.” He says smiling slightly at you.

“How’re you feeling?” You asked, concern lacing your voice.

“I’m fine.” He murmurs taking a bite of pancakes before wrinkling his face in disgust and shoving it away from him.

“Still not liking the food?” You ask with a chuckle.

“Absolutely not. I think I’ll go read.” He says before exiting the kitchen.

“So when are you going to stop making sex eyes at my son and make a move on my son?” Chuck asks sitting down on the stool beside you.

“I can’t believe you just said that.” You whisper in embarrassment before putting your flaming red face into your hands.

“Well I did so answer the question.” He demands gently before taking a bite of his pancakes.

“If you can prove he is in love with me like you say then I will but until then not gonna happen.” You challenge hoping he will drop it.

“Fine LUCIFER!” He hollers causing you to wince.

“What do you want?” Drones a whiny voice.

“For you and Y/N to date.” He says making your jaw drop.

“WHAT?” You and Lucifer shout at the same time.

“I mean pretend.. Y/N you said you wanted proof that Michael was in love with you and I can guarantee that all Lucifer needs to do is put an arm around you and kiss your cheek and Michael will show you how he feels.” Chuck promises with a wink. You look up to Lucifer hope filling your eyes.

“Don’t bother with the eyes Y/N you know I would never say no to you.” He says before you tackle him in a hug.

“Thank you!” You whisper over and over again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening you, Chuck and Lucifer put your plan to work. You were in the entertainment room watching a movie with Michael and the Winchesters when Chuck walks in with Lucifer following closely behind him.

“Hey sugar hips.” Lucifer practically shouts before plunking down next to you on the couch.

“Hey babe.” You force a smile feeling dirty for saying the words to anyone other than Michael.

Lucifer wraps an arm around you pulling you close to his body. You glance over to Michael and see him glaring at Lucifer’s arm around your shoulders.

“What’s this then?” Dean grunts motioning between you and Lucifer.

“Oh Y/N didn’t tell you. We’re dating.” He replies coolly watching Michael carefully waiting for his response.

“LIke hell you are!” Michael shouts suddenly before standing up and making his way over to you.

Michael scoops you up into his arms quickly but gently, tearing you from Lucifer’s grasp. Suddenly you are in a secluded house. Looking out the windows all you see are trees.

“Where are we?” You ask looking up into his eyes.

“Somewhere they won’t find us.” He replies gruffly before setting down on the couch still cradling you against his chest.

“Are you really with Lucifer?” He asks his voice faltering towards the end. YOu know there is no choice but the truth now.

“No. Chuck and Lucifer wanted to prove to me that my feelings towards you were mutual. I understand that they aren’t I’m sorry we lied.” You say trying to get out of his grip. His thick, muscular arms holding your body in place.

“They are. Y/N do you know what soulmates are?” He asks brushing a stray piece of hair from your face.

“I guess aren’t they just people who were meant to be together for the rest of their lives?” You guess gazing up into his eyes.

“In a way. My father decided he wanted all angel to have a human whom they would love and protect with everything hey had. To help us understand how he felt about humans. An angel’s soul mate is the only one who can see their wings, who they can have children with. In short they are the angel’s everything.” He explains nuzzling your neck.

“What does this have to do with us?” You ask slightly confused.

“Y/N when we met did you feel an instant connection, as though we had known each other for years?” He questions looking up into your eyes.

“Yes.” You answer slowly waiting for him to continue.

“As did I. Y/N you are my soulmate. The only question now is do you want me?” You look into his eyes and see fear.

“Of course how could you possibly doubt that?” You say pulling his face down to yours, capturing his lips with yours.

“Can I have you?” He asks pulling away.

“I’m yours.” You breathe. He stands up holding you in his arms and carrying you towards the master bedroom.

He lays you down on the bed before snapping his fingers, making your clothes disappear. “You sure?” He asks hovering naked above you.

“Yes.” You reply breathless.

“Good.” He says before he lines his thick cock up against your soaking pussy. He thrusts himself inside you in a quick motion leaving you panting.

“You're mine. But you let my brother touch you. Tell me Y/N do you belong to him or me?” He asks before capturing your breast in his mouth.

“You Michael. Only you.” You pant. Your hips meeting his thrust for thrust, before he stills them with his large hands.

“Damn right you’re mine.” He moans before sinking his teeth into your neck you feel a searing pain tear through you before it is replaced by pure pleasure.

“Michael.” You moan as he thrusts his hips against yours, pushing himself farther into you. You feel your belly tighten with pleasure. “Need to cum.” You plead.

“Cum for me Y/N.” He commands and you let your orgasm roll through your body. Your walls tighten around his cock and you feel him twitch inside you. Soon you feel him pump his warm seed into you.

After you both come down from your highs Michael pulls out of you gently. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask about claiming you.” He murmurs pulling your tired body close to his.

“What does that mean? Claiming?” You ask curiously as you play with his hair.

“It means we are now bonded together. You and I can feel each other's emotions. We can talk to each other through our mindlink. We will never be with another and our lives are intertwined. If you die I die and vice versa.” He explains placing a gently kiss to your forehead.

“That’s cool.” You say yawning, exhausted from the night’s activities.

“Sleep my love I will be here to protect you.” He vows.

“I love you Michael.” You whisper as your eyes start to droop.

“I love you too Y/N.” He mutters pulling your body on top of his. He runs his hands through your hair and you close your eyes drifting off into your own little world.


End file.
